


r.i.p. to my youth (and you could call this the funeral)

by princessoftheworlds



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: He'd heard about the Sheriff and sent a bouquet of flowers to pay his condolences, but Caroline is full of light, the most human vampire he's ever met. Klaus knows she'll survive the grief. Until it becomes apparent, when the elder Salvatore calls, that she's not surviving. Caroline's turned her humanity off, succumbed to the darkness. But, even with her light snuffed off, Caroline Forbes is still a force to be reckoned with, and Klaus is left dealing with the seductive, cunning, and regret-free version. It's difficult for Klaus to tell whether he'll succeed or his thousand-year-old control will waver and he'll give in to her.





	r.i.p. to my youth (and you could call this the funeral)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UppityBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UppityBitch/gifts).




End file.
